Coffee Shop Man
by BeckyLuvsTwilight
Summary: The regulars *sigh*, well I really mean him, you know, the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Will Bella and Edward finally hook up? AH/AU OOC ONE SHOT, sweet lemonaid! Mature Content


**A/N: Hello everyone please be kind this is my first fan fiction. I apologise for any errors for I'm sure there are some. Please Enjoy!!! One Shot Lemon, you have been warned!!**

**I wrote this for my husband, I have been telling him about the great stories on this site. He wanted me to write a scene for him so here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: The great Stephenie Meyer owns these charaters, I just like to getting lost in their world!!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat in my usual place in the back corner of the coffee shop, I've been coming here for the past 6 months. I was originally looking for a quiet place to work, the walls in my apartment were closing in on me. I work from home as website editor, it can be reputations and boring, but it pays well and I can't complain. I pretty much keep to myself, but I love to people watch and the corner booth is a perfect place to do that. I've seen a lot of things in this little shop over the past half year. Secret lovers, picky obnoxious housewives, business men glued to their phones, college students, and the regulars.

The regulars _sigh_, well I really mean him, you know, the most beautiful man I have ever seen. It was probably about a week after I started making this coffee shop my regular workplace, when he came in. It should be illegal to be that good looking. I actually heard him before I saw him, his voice is indescribable, his coffee order went straight to my lady parts causing an ache I have never felt before. I quickly sought out the source of my infatuation, breaking me out of my concentration. There he stood, unruly sex hair, a color I have never seen before _brown, bronze_. He must have been about 6'2", and broad shoulders. He moved over to the pick up counter. I gasped, thankfully he did not hear me. I drank the rest of him in. He was wearing khaki dress pants, low on his hips, and fit perfectly on his delicious ass. A dark blue dress shirt tucked in, sleeves rolled ¼ of the way up.

Then much to my embarrassment he looked up at me, our eyes locked. Now I have a swimming pool in my panties. His eyes were emerald, again a color I have never seen before. He caught me eye fucking him. Damn it, I looked away as fast as I could and pretended to look busy which was hopeless because I completely lost my train of thought. He grabbed is coffee off the counter and walked out the door. I looked up in time to watch his perfect ass leave the building. I let out the breath I did not realize I was holding, trying to collect myself. My cheeks were flush, my heart was racing, _what was that????? _I shut my computer knowing I would not be able to concentrate on work. Slowly, I gathered my things I needed to change my panties as they were completely uncomfortable now. My mind raced that day as I exited the coffee shop and walked quickly to my apartment. After shutting the door I leaned against the back of it, still high from my strange encounter. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, no one has ever affected me like that before. _Snap out of it BELLA, he is way out of your league, _with that thought, I went to the bathroom to freshened up.

I spent the rest of that evening in a daze. I debated about going back to that coffee shop, this is Seattle for crying out loud, I could find another coffee shop. I was still so embarrassed, I did not know if I could face him if he came back in. _This is ridicules Bella, most likely he would not be back, you know most of the regulars and he was certainly not one of them. Well at least he could give me ample self pleasuring fantasies, sigh, it has really been to long. I need to get laid. _OMG, in all of that I really didn't get a good look at the rest of his face. Just his eyes. I could get lost in them for days. Oh, what the hell I'm sure he gets random women eye fucking him all the time, I don't want to find another place to work I like it there. Time to put my big girl panties on and face him, that is if he comes back. I hope so I'd like to actually see the rest of his face.

So like I said it should be illegal to be that good looking…….. The next day I stood at the door scolding myself, _come on Bella that was a total fluke, you'll probably never see him again. _I huffed through the door and ordered my coffee, then took my place in my usual corner. I was deeply submerged in my work when I heard his voice again ordering his coffee, _be cool Bella don't panic. _I couldn't help myself I wanted to see his face, I slowly moved my eyes up to see if he was looking in my direction as he waited at the pick up counter. He was watching the barista make his coffee concoction, I took the opportunity to memorize his face, I had a perfect line of sight. _Please don't look up, _I chanted, as I took in his sculpted strong jaw, perfect nose and ohhhh…. Luscious lips, He didn't look up at me as the girl set his coffee on the counter, then he flashed her the most gorgeous panty dropping smile. _Oh god, I don't know if I can take this much longer I'm gonna pounce on him…._The sound of the door opening brought me out of my trance, I glanced up to see him walk by the front windows, I was half tempted to follow him _Jeez, Bella stalker much, first you eye fuck him then you want to follow him, he's turning you into mush. _I sat there realizing that he did not look at me today. _See told you so, he could have any girl he wanted, in fact he probably does, wait did he have a ring NO, he didn't._ I was giddy with hope. My cheeks hurt so bad from the smile that realization brought to my face.

So everyday I'd wait for him, my coffee shop man, and most days he would come in. I was always at a loss on the days he did not show up. _Your pathetic Bella get a grip. _I became very good at hiding the lust and utter longing for this man. He was the star of my routine self pleasuring sessions and haunted my dreams. This man had such a hold on me and I have never even spoken a word to him. I keep telling myself to just go up and say hi, but he is always out the door before I can will myself to my feet. Sometimes, if I was feeling brave I would go up and ask for a refill, or purchase a snack while he waits for his coffee, just to get a better look at him. OHHHH….. He smells so good, as I make a point to walk as close to him as possible. _Pathetic, I know. _Sometimes I can feel his eyes on me, and he has been known to wink at me and flash me that smile that makes me melt. Then he's gone. _Til tomorrow, you beautiful man!!!! _

Here I am 6 months later, I can't believe this is my life now. I swear I'm gonna end up being a crazy cat lady. What the hell am I doing here ogling a man I have no chance with. I was running my hands through my hair, looking down at my keyboard, succumbing to the self doubt and pathetic routine I've gotten myself into. I need to get out of here. I pack my stuff up and headed to the door. I started in the direction of my apartment. I froze, as I saw him standing at the corner of the building. It looked like he was having a heated argument with himself. He turned and slightly banged his head into the wall. _It's now or never Bella woman up!! _He did not see me approach him.

"Are you ok?" I asked with every ounce of courage I had, my heart was in my throat.

He looked at me with an intensity I have never seen before. "Yeah, long day"

"I'm Bella" I extend my hand to him, he turns, facing me and extends his hand to me.

"Edward," as he grabs my hand gently.

"It's nice to meet you" I'm dumbfounded, because the electricity from his gentle touch is making me weak in the knees.

"You too," he lets go of my hand. _OK Bella big girl panties!!_

"I know we've just met, but I'm a good listener," That was all I could get out, praying he takes the invitation.

"No, I would really like to forget about it."

I'm defeated.

"OK, I guess I should be going" I slowly start to walk past him.

"WAIT, Bella, have dinner with me?" My eyes are as wide as saucers, as they meet his.

"Sure, when?" _Hope he can't hear my heart that's about to beat out of my chest._

"Tonight, 7 ok?"

"Yeah, OK" _Real smooth Bella_

"Where do you live?, I'll pick you up." His eyes sparkled, _heaven_

I reached into my bag and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down my address as he took my phone out of my hand and programmed his number into it. I handed him the paper as he offered his phone to me for my number. After I was done, I handed his phone back to him.

"Bye, Edward, see you tonight" Flashing him my best seductive smile.

"Bye, Bella"

I practically floated home.

I was wearing my prettiest bra and panty set from Victoria's Secret, it was midnight blue push up demi lace bra and matching boy shorts, staring at my closet, studying my clothes. _What the hell am I going to wear? _

OMG, I love you Alice, I remembered the dress she bought me a couple of weekends ago. It's a blue sleeveless v-cut wrap dress. I love it. I have never told her about coffee shop man. _Wait he has a name, Edward_ *sigh*. She has no idea about tonight, she's on a date with Jasper. I just don't want to jinx it. I pull out the dress, then head to my bathroom to put on some light make up and do my hair. I blow out my hair and put some loose curls in it, leaving it down. I slip into the dress, then spray some freesia body spray on. I put on some peep toe black Mary Jane's, thank god the heal isn't too high. I walk out to the living room. He should be here in 10 minutes and my hands are shaking. I can't believe he asked me out, after all this time.

It was a couple minutes past 7 and I was beginning to wonder where he was. Is he standing me up? Did he get lost? I paced the floor and adjusted the 'girls' I had to try to fill out the top of this dress somehow, I'm a respectable C cup. I looked in the mirror again, _'girls' look good._

There was a soft knock at my door. He's here, I can't breathe. I straighten my dress and take a deep breath, suppressing the butterflies unsuccessfully, _here goes nothing!!!_

I open the door and he looks AMAZING!!! He's wearing a black pinstripe button down shirt untucked, a black leather jacket and FUCK ME, snug button fly dark denim jean. His hands are in his pockets. He looks nervous. I'm speechless. I snap out of it and look at his face, it's lit up with lust. _Wait, is he checking me out? OMG!!!_

"Hey" Is all I can get out, for I still can't believe this beautiful man is at my door.

"Your Beautiful" He whispered, I could barely hear him.

"Thank you, you too"

"Come in I need to grab my coat" He stepped inside and I closed the door. I went to the retrieve my black pea coat and clutch off my bed. When I returned to the living room Edward was at my bookcase, studying my book/CD collection. He saw me.

"Interesting, Shall we go?" He flashed me a sweet smile, I blush.

"Sure" He grabbed my hand, lead me out of my apartment, and down to his car.

"Volvo, nice" he smirked, as he opened the door for me.

He slid into the drivers side and hit me with a wave of his delicious scent, intoxicating!! _My lady parts were tingling._

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Italian or Mexican?"

"Italian" He smiled, "Italian it is"

The air was thick between us in the car. I was too worked up to say anything. He probably thought I was bored or something, but that was not the case. My body was on fire, from his scent, body, just being within 2 feet of him. He had done such naughty things to me in my dreams and fantasies, that I couldn't find my voice to save my life. You could say I was consumed with what's to transpire. _I love that song !! _He broke me out of my silent longing, when he handed me his ipod.

"Pick something"

"OK" I took it from him and looked at his playlists, I found one that said coffee girl. I clicked on it and started to scroll down the songs.

"Sex on Fire"

"Closer"

"Stay"

"Addicted"

Damn, I was starting to see a pattern there. I was hoping that coffee girl was me so I clicked on "Stay", wanting to convey to him that I felt the same way. His taste in music was really similar to mine.

When the song started to play Edward snickered and blushed _NO WAY!!!_

I just looked at him and smiled. We listened to more of the play list, as I was getting more and more turned on if that was even possible.

By the time, we reached the restaurant, I was a sweaty, WET, mess. The hostess greeted us or rather Edward, eye fucking him of course. Then shamelessly swayed her hips as she lead us to our table. I had to laugh. He looked at me raising his eyebrow to me. Before we sat down I excused myself to the bathroom to freshen up. When I returned Edward pulled out my chair for me.

We ordered our dinners. When our all to eager waitress walked away, he looked at me.

"SO, tell me everything"

"What?" I looked at him, confused

"Well, maybe we could start with your last name, work" _OH, I'm an idiot!! _

"Ok, My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 26, I edit websites for a living, I have a Masters in English Literature from Udub. I'm an only child, my parents are divorced, my dad lives in Forks, a few hours from here, my mom lives in Jacksonville, Florida with Phil, her new husband. I stayed here after college because I love the city. My best friend is Alice, she was my roommate. I want to be a writer, I have written a few short stories and have outlines for a least two books. I've had only one boyfriend." I didn't know what else to say. He was looking at me intently, _maybe I shouldn't have talked about having an ex-boyfriend. _

"Well, Isabella, I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, I'm 27, and a Resident Doctor at Seattle Grace. I went to Stanford, following in my father's footsteps, he is an accomplished surgeon at Seattle Grace. My mom and dad have been together forever, and I have one older brother, Emmett. He owns a rare car restoration business with his wife Rosalie, here in Seattle. I play the piano and would like to be a composer. I've only had one girlfriend. Oh, and my best friend is Jasper Whitlock, he was my roommate and followed me here to Seattle."

"Oh my god," He looked at me stunned. _Shit that came out louder then I hoped._

"Alice, is out on a date with a guy named Jasper, she meet him a few weeks ago, I have not met him yet" I looked at him questioning him with my eyes. _Could it be the same guy??_

"Yep, that's him I met Alice today actually."

The planets have aligned.

"WOW!!!" That's all I could say.

Our food came and we kept our conversation light. Books, movies, and music. I couldn't believe I had so much in common with him. It was easy to talk to him, like I have known him all my life. The fire still burned between us and I wondered if I could save my now drenched panties.

I offered to split the bill, but he would not have it. So he settled the check, and lead me back to his car.

"So, where to now?" Making it obvious I was eye fucking him.

"Well, I don't want this to end, but I really don't have anything else planned"

"Would you like to come back to my place, for a glass of wine or something?"

"Sure"

We drove back to my place in comfortable silence. I made sure to continue that play list we had on before the restaurant. He pulled into my parking structure, then ran around the car and opened the door for me. We made our way upstairs. I opened the door.

"Please make yourself at home. Would you like White or Red?"

"Red, please" He sat down on my couch.

I turned on the music, soft and sexy, barely audible.

I pulled my shoes off and sat beside him placing my legs under me sideways so I could face him. I took a sip of my wine.

"So why were you so distraught today?" I wanted to know what made that pretty face so sad.

He chuckled and blushed slightly. _YUM!! _

"I was mad at myself, because I wanted to talk to you, but I chickened out again" His smile made his eyes dance.

_AGAIN??? What??_

"I've wanted to talk to you too, many times, I'm chicken too."

He took my glass from my hand and placed it next to his on the end table. He moved closer to me.

"Can I kiss you, Bella?"

I answered him by placing my arms around his neck, pulling his face to mine. Our lips touched and we kissed softly, sweetly. My heart was racing, my thoughts were in overdrive, and there was no hope of saving this pair of panties. His tongue swept along my bottom lip, he wanted to deepen our kiss. Who was I to deny him anything. I opened my mouth, our tongues danced in a delicate sweet balance of lust and longing. Making love with our mouths. He tasted like heaven. I have never been kissed like this before; I felt it everywhere. Every nerve in my body responded to this intoxicating, sexy man. I wanted him. _Better then I could have ever imagined._

Without breaking our kiss, I laid down pulling him on top of me so I could feel the weight of his body on me, as we made out like teenagers. Our kissing became more urgent and I could feel his arousal _he feels huge _pressing between my legs, through our clothes. We were creating sweet friction. I wanted more. I broke our kiss.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" His eyes were wide, lustful. Our breaths were labored. Panting.

Ever the gentleman, "Are you sure, we can stop?" _Absolutely NOT!! _He lifted himself off of me, and sat on the edge of the couch. I stood up and held out my hand.

"I'm sure, I don't want to stop."

He placed his hand in mine, we float to my bedroom. He stood in the doorway barely inside. I broke our contact and turned my lamp on. He watched me as I came back and stood about a foot before him. Without saying a word, I untied my dress, slipping it off, it pooled on the floor. He was frozen in his spot. I broke his trance by unbuttoning his shirt. He reached out and cupped his hand on my left breast causing me to moan. His thumb grazed over my hardened peak, through the my bra. It felt so good, I took his shirts off and touched his flat sexy abs. With my fingers, I followed his delicate trail of hair down to the waste band of his FUCK ME Jeans. I could see the waistband of his boxers. _Well that answered that question. _He had an obvious bulge pressing against the confines of his jeans. I feel his hands on my breast and the small of my back pulling me closer to him. He reached his arms around me and unclasped my bra. I unbuttoned his pants, I slid my both hands in between his jeans and his boxers then slid them down so they could fall to the ground. He kicked off his shoes, socks and jeans at the same time.

We stood there, just in our underwear, kissing, caressing, and feeling the warmth of our naked skin as we held each other. Not rushing, making our bodies, hearts, and souls savor everything. His hands went down and cupped my ass, he gently picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and walked us to my bed. He puts me down, then hovers over me, licking, sucking and gently touching my nipples and breasts, I cry out with pleasure. His tongue is exquisite. His hands are soft. I run my fingers through his hair. _I've been dying to do that. _His throaty moan sends a new wave a of arousal through my body. He kisses down my stomach, I'm tingling alive with need. He sensually pulls down my panties, he stops and I feel him breathe in my scent, then continues discarding them. I feel him kissing the inside of my thighs. I'm dying now, I want him to touch me so badly. Just as I was going to ask him to stop teasing me, he runs his tongue over my very stimulated swollen clit, I gasp, bucking my hips with wanton. Synchronizing our movements, he sends me over the edge, by sliding one of his beautiful fingers inside me. My orgasm hits me fast and hard, my whole body quivers and shakes. Sounds escape my mouth I have never heard before. That was an out of body, earth shattering experience. _He has mad skillz!!!!_

I'm breathing hard, my mind is scrambled, my raw animal need takes over and I pull him up into a heated kiss, tasting myself on his lips. _HOT!! _I really want to taste him, so I willed him down on the bed, hovering over him, I kiss down his pecks and licked the skin over his stomach _so yummy!!! _I savored his taste, Edward is making deep growling sounds that went straight to my aching pussy. Lower and lower I move down to his boxers. I place opened mouth kisses over his thinly covered raging manhood. Between the growls and the twitching of his penis, I knew he was dying for release. I curled my fingers around the waistband of his boxers, and pull the down to the floors. His penis is huge, throbbing and luscious, I take him into my mouth and he gasps. I feel his hands in my hair egging me on, I take him in as deep as I can go, I've never done this before. Edward lets out deep lust filled sounds, and I know I'm doing a good job. His cock starts to get harder and I know he's going to cum. In fact, I hear him try to warn me and I just keep going begging him to release in my mouth. He meets my strokes and thrusts, suddenly, he lets out a heavy moan and I feel hot liquid pulsating down my throat. I drink all of it, every last drop. I didn't think I would like the taste, but he just tastes heavenly. He pulls me up into another passionate kiss. I break our kiss and look into his gorgeous green lust filled eyes. We speak for the first time, since we left the couch. It was so nice to let our bodies speak for us.

"That was amazing, I've never had oral sex before, either way." I almost whisper to him.

"I would have never known, I'm honored to be your first. You taste exquisite."

He captures my lips again, letting our tongues express our post orgasm bliss. I move up to the pillows and pull down the covers. We settle into my bed facing each other. With sweet kisses, and delicate caresses we fall peacefully asleep.

I wake up to soft kisses on my shoulder blades, sometime in the night I turned on my side with my back facing Edward, but it's fine because now he was spooning me. I could feel every inch of his body against mine _and I do mean every inch. _I turn to face him

"Good morning" I say smiling

"Good morning, love" _love?? OMG!!!_

Throwing all of our concerns about morning breath out the window, we kiss deeply. Our heated make out session was becoming more serious as we both are extremely aroused. He rolls on top of me, placing himself at my entrance. His eyes ask for my permission.

"Birth control?" He asks

"Condoms in the bedside drawer, but make sure they're not expired, it's been a while" I giggle.

"Not expired, thank god" He snickered. He ripped the package open and rolled the condom down his length.

Settling at my entrance again, he slowly enters me, a rush of pleasure and pain ripple through my body. He fills me completely and we both let out cries of ecstasy. His hips move again and again creating delicious friction, I meet his thrusts building fire in the pit of my stomach, waiting to be released.

"Mmmmmm, Edward you feel so good" I throw my head back and he kisses my neck.

His hand cups my ass bringing it up into a different position, and thrusts deeper. My body is shaking and every cell is on fire. It's never been like this before.

"Bella, so good ..(thrust)..so tight..(thrust) I love being inside you." His voice barely a whisper in my ear is sending waves of arousal through my already heightened state.

I feel the waves of my climax start to ripple.

"Ohhh, Edward"

My orgasm hits me hard, my body is erupting wave upon wave of pulsating bliss. A few more thrusts and Edward is overcome by his orgasm too.

"BELLA" He practically screams my name. I feel him quiver and his cock pulsates.

Shaking, his eyes meet mine. We kiss a few more times then he slowly pulls out of me.

He gets out of bed to discard the condom. He comes back in the room and I welcome him back to bed.

We lay there cuddling and kissing.

"Bella, I have to go soon I have a shift at the hospital."

"Ok, would you like to shower with me."

"Yes"

We climb into the shower, after washing each other slowly, we dry off and get dressed.

"Would like some breakfast, I can make something for us?" I asked him as he stood next to me in the kitchen.

He grabs me by the waist and pulls me into another kiss. "No, love I have to go". he cups my face.

"I'll call you on my break" He kisses my nose.

With that he lets me go and slips out the door.

Before I can miss his presence, my phone rings I pick it up, it's Alice

"Alice, your never going to believe this"

The End

**A/N: Please Let me know what you think!**


End file.
